


[6:27 pm]

by Sam_is_in_pieces



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Very light dom/sub undertones if you squint, back door seungmin k worded me so here we are, idk if this qualifies as mature but it k worded my friend so i'll take that as judgement, kinda making out in a hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_is_in_pieces/pseuds/Sam_is_in_pieces
Summary: Seungmin is out of practice early and you're so glad that the cameras in the hallway are out of order.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	[6:27 pm]

You were so glad that the cameras were out of order.

It wasn’t often that the boys were done with practice before 8 pm but they had been working hard and since it was a Friday, the dance teacher had told them beforehand that they could go earlier. You were planning to go out for dinner, so you had been waiting for them in the hallway.

And of course, Seungmin had been the first one to emerge from the practice room, clad in shorts and a sweatshirt that you absolutely loved on him. You’d never tell him but the effect that this sweatshirt had on you was… intense, to say the least. 

So naturally, upon seeing him in this sweatshirt, covered in sweat from practice, you had swallowed, trying to calm yourself down. 

Apparently you had done a very sucky job at it though because his sweet smile quickly turned into a smug one when he saw your blushing form leaning against the wall. 

You didn’t even have any time to react before he was in front of you, his left hand next to your head, effectively pinning you against the wall. 

His right hand played with the hair on your neck and it took all of your willpower not to sigh from the sensations on your sensitive skin.

“Missed me?” he whispered in a low tone and the fact that his mouth was right next to your ear, certainly didn’t help. You shivered, putting your left hand on his chest in an attempt to ground yourself. 

It didn’t work.

Instead, it made it even worse because you could feel his heartbeat even on that side, still erratic from dance practice - and maybe, just maybe, also because of you. 

His height made it easy for him to entirely tower over you, effectively blocking your view. But the fact that his neck was right in front of your face definitely didn’t help. 

His right hand moved behind you, starting to massage your neck. You nearly cursed. He knew how sensitive you were there. And you certainly didn’t need to remember what his hands felt like around your neck in a company hallway, where someone could see you any second.

The moment was quickly over though when the rest of the group emerged from the practice room. 

“Ew, gross!” Hyunjin screeched as he threw his sweaty hoodie at Seungmin. “Get a room!”

Dinner was nice but it went without saying that dessert was even nicer, as you took Seungmin to your apartment with you, ignoring the whistles of the other boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you made it until here, I love you! <3  
> Don't be shy to write comments, I breathe interaction ^^


End file.
